The present invention relates to breakaway protection for a trailer which is adapted to be hitched to a towing vehicle such as an automobile or truck. More particularly, the invention is adapted for use with a trailer having wheels with brakes which are engaged when associated electrical coils are energized from the towing vehicle during normal towing operations.
The trailer can sometimes break loose from the towing vehicle and run wildly down the road. To prevent this, a breakaway switch is provided between the towing vehicle and the trailer. If the trailer breaks loose, the breakaway switch is automatically rendered conductive and energizes the brake coils by means of an auxiliary battery which is carried on the trailer. But it the auxiliary battery is weak or dead and does not have sufficient storage capacity to adequately energize the coils, the brakes will not be safely applied during breakaway and the trailer thus can run wildly.